the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/200 House of Episode 3: The One that got Away....
Midnight* Maricle is in her room sleeping with Amythys.Erin walks to Maricle's room whispering "Guys...." well, Amyricle (Maricle and Amythys) were knocked out sleeping....Erin yells "Guys!!" Amythys shoots up saying "What?!" Erin says," It's midnight...." Maricle jumps up saying "Can we get Cassie another time I freaking sleepy and I can be fiesty when I'm sleepy..." Amythys says,"Maricle....we gotta get Cassie..." Erin nods in agreement.Maricle says,"Fine..*get's up* Let's go..." Erin Maricle and Amythys walks out of Maricles room and sneaks to the cellar. *Cellar* Amythys played with her flashlight worried saying,"What has it been like before I came to this boarding school?" Maricle answers "Never this weird..." Erin says,"Well.....Jivvie (Jamie and Livvie) never acted so rude and usually they were BFF's...." The girls walked around the cellar flashing they're flashlights. Amythys says,"Oh." Maricle glances at a latter that leads down to a room saying "Guys, theres a latter we can go down....." Amythys says," Let's try it...*Looks at Marin (Erin and Maricle)* Erin says,"Fine....if we get lost Maricle..." Maricle says,"Just shut up and follow my lead...." Erin Maricle and Amythys climbed down the latter. *The 2nd Cellar below* Erin Maricle and Amythys turn around to a bunch of traps Fire,Steam,Darts and Electricity....Maricle yells "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!?!" Erin says," *Has a terrified look* I....I.....I don't know!!" Amythys says," *Looks like an expert at traps* Okay, follow my lead and stick to the sides. *Tip toes to the side of the wall* Erin says "What?!" Maricle says,"That fire trap will be blazing our legs we all can't go at the same time!" Amythys says," OK! Then you 2 stay back while I find Cassie and if someone comes down walk on the side to stay safe! *Backflips across a Fire and Electricty trap*" Erin says,"*Looks at Amythys like she's a gymnastic* Are you sure you can handle going down there yourself!?" Amythys says,"Trust me.If I can handle Jivvie I can handle anything. *Jumps across a steam trap*" Maricle says,"AMYTHYS!" Amythys glances and Maricle says,"What?" Maricle says,"Be careful." Amythys says,"I will and guys....you be careful! *Runs to a secret door and uncovers it and runs inside*" *Meanwhile in Jamie's room* Jamie lays down on her bed quietly looking at the ceiling as Livvie and Clarissa came in. Jamie says," Livvie! *Glares at Clarissa*" Livvie says,"Where are the others?" Jamie says," As if I care...I kicked Amythys and Cassie out so I have the room to myself." Clarissa says," JAMIE! YOU STUPID JACKHOLE! Who are they sharing with now?!" Livvie says," Woah.Parker I never knew you had guts in ya..." Jamie says," Well they might be in the attic or the living room and last but not least Maricle's room...." Clarissa says," You *Get's angry* -I'm going to tell Lola!" Livvie and Jamie glare at each other evilly but smiling. Livvie says," Clarissa.....you're not gonna do that....." Clarissa backs up to the door scared. Jamie and Livvie walk up to Clarissa in a creepy way and Clarissa says," WHAT ARE YUO DOING?!" Livvie grabs Clarissa and Jamie walks to the attic door and opens it.Livvie throws Clarissa in the attic saying "Goodnight....Clarissa" Clarissa screams for help.Lola walks in the hallway to see what the fuss is about Jamie and Livvie run to Jamie's room to have they're BFF Boz set. *In the secret room Amythys is* Amythys see's a bunch of beds which means the room clearly looks like a hospital room.Amythys says,"Come on Come Cassie...." Amythys says,"Cassie! Where are you.....?" *Wherever Cassie is* Cassie: LEAVE ME ALONE!!! Woman: *Puts Cassie on a bed pan* I sorry dear but I must do this.... C: NO!!!! W: You must have this chip in you're brain. C: *Kicks the lady jumps off the bed pan and runs for her life* W: *Falls on the floor* C: *Runs to a safe place* Amythys: *Hears someone running* Hello? C: *Stops in her tracks* Amythys? A: Hello.... C: *Runs to the voice* Cassie runs to Amythys crying and looking terrified. Amythys: Cassie? Cassie!! *Hugs Cassie* Cassie: *Hugs and Back* How'd you get down here?! Did they take you to?! Amythys says," No....what do you mean?" Cassie answers "*Cries* M.....M....my head hurts and this weird woman took me! She said she wanted to-*Passes out*" Amythys yells "CASSIE!!!" Maricle and Erin walk on the side to go to the room Cassmythys are in. Amythys: MARICLE?! ERIN?! CASSIE PASSED OUT!! Erin: Cassie! Lola climbs down the latter to go to her meeting. Amythys says,"Someone is coming!" Erin says," OK. How about we drop Cassie down the latter an-" Maricle cuts Erin off 'DUDE WE JUST FREAKING DROP HER DOWN THE LATTER AND CLIMB DOWN AND GO IN SOME ROOM!" Erin says,"I was gonna say that!" Amythys we don't have time just slide Cassie under the bed and we'll hide under the beds! *The girls hide.* ''AND THAT'S IT FOR NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Did you like it? Hope so. Who's your favorite character so far? What's happening to Clarissa in the attic? Is Cassie brainwashed? WELL Comment Below and stuff :D KristinaCorCor.jpg 240px-Jen.jpg Ariana-grande-jennette-mccurdy-sam-cat-interview.jpg Julie-berman-xl-20.jpg LEa.jpg Kelly Missal.jpg ThCAWH8F2Z.jpg '' Category:Blog posts